The Raven's unexpected surprise
by xRainbow-Smutx
Summary: An unexpected thing happens and Peter is shock, this is his journey through the trials and tribulations with his boyfriend Jacob, M for later chapters.


RainbowxSmut: My dearest readers, I'm sorry my existence has been basically invisible on the wondrous site of Fan Fiction. Any who I've been really busy with school, my social life and of course band, the thorn in my side for eternity. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Any of the products or items used in the story, I only own the characters, Peter the main character is based off of a kid in my Earth Science class, who's adorable!

Peter Oleander Schimt hadn't planned on it or thought it could happen to him simply because he didn't have the parts to carry a baby. Now he was sitting in his primary care doctor's office sitting in one of the examination rooms, getting the news of a life time, he and his boyfriend Jacob were expecting a baby. Peter grimaced hoping that this was only a sick trick set up by his imagination playing some kind of sick trick on him, but after seeing the little bundle of cells growing that the doctor said was definitely a baby in his abdomen, he was convinced. After being prescribed prenatal vitamins he was given the okay to leave, he meant Jacob in the doctor's offices lobby. He was holding out a giant mug of hot chocolate to peter, he was also smiling; the raven sighed and brushed stray locks of his hair back into their places. And then he walked over to Jacob and gave him an extremely cuddly hug and a quick kiss, much to Jacobs's disappointment, the blonde handed Peter his mug of hot chocolate and then he asked "So how was your appointment?" The raven bit his lip hoping that Jacob wouldn't think he was a freak if he told him about the baby. The raven said "It was okay, but something I never would think could happen to me." Jacob looked at him worried, and then he asked "You're not going to die a-are you?" The raven smiled sweetly and clasped the tallers hand in his and then he said "No babe I'm not dying nor have a disease." The taller blonde sighed in relief and then said "If you're not sick or dying then what's the surprise diagnosis?" The shorter bit his lip and then whispered the diagnosis to his lover. Then he backed up hoping that Jacob was okay, he saw that the blonde was smiling like a mad man. And then he got a bone crushing hug, he could feel something soaking his gray and white checkered shirt and neck. Jacob then mumbled through the material "Hun I'm so happy, I never ever thought it could happen." Peter chuckled nervously and then said "Me either love." Jacob seemed overly ecstatic; his brown eyes sparkled with tears of happiness, but Peter on the other hand was extremely worried about people would say or think when they saw a pregnant male. Especially Jacob's parents, when they found out that he was pregnant they'd raise hell, especially since Jacob's parents hated Peter already and to add salt to the wound they were extremely religious and in the bible it said never to lay with another man. He sighed and cuddled up to /Jacob as they walked to the blonde's beaten up blue truck, Jacob patted his shoulder and then said "Maybe this baby will mend, mine, yours and my parent's relationship." The raven nodded hoping that the taller was right, he closed his eyes having just gotten a huge headache. When they finally arrived to their apartment Peter walked straight to their kitchen to ransack their fridge, Jacob followed smiling at the shorter dreamily, and he was trying to imagine Peter pregnant in a cute little apron, a spaghetti strap thigh length shirt and a pair of knee length shorts. He was napped out of his fantasy by the raven asking what he wanted for dinner, he jumped and then said "Anything you want honey." The shorter smiled and then said "Then I'm ordering Chinese." Jacob smiled and then replied "No raw fish lovey." Peter smiled and nodded, and then grabbed the Chinese menu and the phone. After ordering their dinner the raven walked into their living room and turned on the television Jacob sighed and patted the couch cushion next to him, and then they cuddled while watching the discovery health channel.

RainbowxSmut: Hehe this chapter is done, so you know the drill, FAVE, COMMENTS And suggestions are adored. Ciao


End file.
